


red

by Ghen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghen/pseuds/Ghen
Summary: Supergirl e J'onn portano alla base del DEO una strana navicella spaziale a forma di uovo da cui, inaspettatamente, esce un bambino alieno dalle origini sconosciute. Alex e Maggie indagano per scoprire qualcosa su di lui e Kara, impegnata con un nuovo articolo che vede protagonisti vip e cinema, si vede costretta a intervistare Lena Luthor.Intanto, un misterioso alieno dall'aspetto inquietante e senza emozioni arriva in città.Iniziativa Femslash 2016 ~





	red

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata nella seconda stagione, in una “linea temporale alternativa” dove Mon-El non è ancora stato affidato a Kara e le cose si sono svolte diversamente un po' per tutto, non tenendo, dunque, affatto conto degli eventi accaduti nella 2x06. 

 

 

All'improvviso tutto diventò sordo. Supergirl fu lanciata sull'asfalto che si ruppe formando un piccolo cratere. Lei tentò di rialzarsi ma, aprendo gli occhi, non vide altro che rosso e si accasciò di nuovo a terra, stringendo i denti. Le faceva male dappertutto e non riusciva a vedere: cosa stava succedendo, da dove proveniva quel mostro? Dal cielo, lui sbatteva le palpebre dei suoi tre occhi e si passava le mani con tre dita sulla grigia pelle squamata, attento a non ferirsi con gli artigli, aspettando che lei lo aggredisse ancora.

 

Tutto cominciò in una soleggiata mattina come tante altre. Kara aveva intenzione, come prima cosa, di correre dal suo capo e puntare i piedi quando avrebbe cercato di spiegargli il motivo del suo rifiuto di occuparsi di vip e cinema. Non che non amasse il cinema, ma c'erano così tanti argomenti di cui poteva scrivere che non si sentiva abbastanza realizzata al solo pensiero di impegnarsi in una cosa tanto banale. E lo avrebbe fatto subito, se non fosse che, per la prima volta da quando lavorava per la CatCo, non sentì la sveglia e dovette uscire di casa volando; letteralmente. Era vicina all'edificio quando ricevette una telefonata e cambiò rotta di colpo, dirigendosi alla nuova base del DEO. La notte prima era stato avvistato l'atterraggio di un oggetto non identificato verso le montagne: lei e J'onn si erano subito recati sul posto ed erano tornati con uno strano uovo color perla grande quanto un uomo, che avevano provveduto a mettere in isolamento per studiarlo. Avevano tentato di guardare cosa ci fosse al suo interno, ma nessun macchinario né la supervista di Supergirl erano riusciti ad attraversare quelle pareti. Avrebbero pensato a un modo per bucarlo ma non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno: al telefono, Alex le aveva detto che l'uovo si stava schiudendo.  
Nessuno aveva più l'ordine di mettere piede nella stanza dov'era tenuto l'uovo da quando aveva iniziato a creparsi, e tutti assistettero alla scena dietro il vetro della parete. Certo nessuno si aspettava che l'uovo si aprisse perfettamente in due e che, al suo interno, non ci fosse altro che un bambino. Non un neonato, ma un bambino che avrà potuto avere sugli otto anni, nero e con i ricci capelli corti; indosso aveva una tuta dai colori accesi. Si scoprì così che l'uovo non era un uovo, ma una navicella spaziale.  
«Il mio nome è Dexel Hakrat Rut e voglio tornare a casa mia», disse appena i medici cercarono di analizzarlo.  
J'onn, in veste di Hank, lo squadrò da capo a piedi. Fece partire le ricerche, ma finora non era dato sapere da dove provenisse quel ragazzino.  
«Forse un montiniano», ipotizzò Mon-El in modo saccente, con le mani dietro la schiena.  
Al suo fianco, Kara trattenne una risata. «I montiniani sono tutti alti almeno tre metri. I bambini nascono di sessanta centimetri», rimbeccò con soddisfazione, «Sarà sicuramente un jahediano scuro».  
«Ma i jahediani scuri non hanno le mani palmate?», rispose lui con evidente supponenza, sorridendole.  
Guardarono di nuovo attraverso il vetro e, mentre una donna in camice faceva aprire la bocca al bambino, i tre notarono la sua lunga lingua biforcuta.  
«N-No, decisamente no», balbettarono insieme.  
Hank li fulminò con lo sguardo. «Sentite, non abbiamo tempo per i vostri battibecchi da ragazzini: perché non andate a cercare informazioni e vi rendete utili?».  
Mon-El s'illuminò di speranza: «Davvero posso andare?».  
«No, tu no. Supergirl, è compito tuo», la indicò con un dito.  
«Va bene, me ne occuperò dopo il lavoro», annuì, allontanandosi.  
Percorrendo un corridoio, Alex la raggiunse in fretta: «Allora, avete scoperto da dove viene quel bambino?».  
«No», scosse la testa, continuando a camminare, «E l'unica cosa che riesce a dire è di voler tornare a casa sua ma, appena glielo chiedi, dice che casa sua è casa sua e che noi lo abbiamo rapito. Dovrò tornare sui monti per assicurarmi di non aver lasciato nulla».  
«Va bene, uscirò anch'io per vedere se trovo qualcosa», annuì. «E per l'articolo? Sei riuscita a trovare l'ispirazione?».  
Kara scosse pesantemente la testa, facendola dondolare. «No, devo ancora far sapere al mio adorato capo che non ho intenzione di scrivere quella roba».  
Stava per sbuffare, quando si udì il grido di un bambino e poi uno scoppio, così entrambe si girarono, vedendo una nube grigia e nera riempire il corridoio dietro di loro. Corsero indietro e scorsero Hank uscire dalla nube con il piccolo stretto per un polso, sgridandolo di aver fatto esplodere apposta un macchinario importante. Prese una mano di Kara e le passò il polso del bambino che, imbronciato, gli faceva la linguaccia.  
«Congratulazioni, Supergirl, sei appena diventata la sua bambinaia».  
«Cosa?».  
«Ha fatto esplodere un laboratorio solo con la forza del pensiero; è una mina vagante, è meglio se non sta qui. Un po' di aria gli farà bene. Penserò io a tornare sui monti. Chi meglio di Supergirl può proteggere… _hai capito_ », disse, per poi avvicinarsi a una sua orecchia: «Non posso mettere in cella un bambino perché è dispettoso».  
«Ma io devo lavorare! Non può occuparsene Mon-El?».  
«Certo, affidiamo una mina vagante ad un'altra mina vagante», sbottò con sarcasmo, prima di tornare indietro verso la nube, a cui accorsero altri agenti.  
Kara guardò il bambino, poi di nuovo Hank. Sbuffò ancora e si girò in cerca di Alex, ma lei si era già dileguata, agitando di spalle il dito indice:  
«Non ci penso nemmeno».  
Kara brontolò.

Alex aspettò con le braccia a conserte appoggiata alla parete del locale, vicina alla sua moto parcheggiata. Lei era in ritardo. Non aveva mai ritardato tanto. Per un attimo, pensò di averla disturbata: magari stava lavorando a un caso, o era a pranzo con la sua ragazza, quella nuova. In ogni caso doveva averla disturbata per forza o non ci metterebbe tanto ad arrivare. Alex mise il broncio, controllando l'orologio al polso. Pensò che forse sarebbe stato meglio iniziare subito da sola; forse lei avrebbe potuto farsi venire strane idee nel vederla aspettare oltre i quindici minuti. Scese la gamba dal muro su cui si era appoggiata e si girò, sentendo la sua voce:  
«Ehi, eccoti», esordì, venendole incontro. «Ti chiedo scusa, ma non ero nelle vicinanze e ho fermato la macchina più in là per il parcheggio. Sono partita appena mi hai chiamato ma credo di averti fatto aspettare troppo lo stesso», le sorrise.  
«No, no», scosse vistosamente la testa, «Sono appena arrivata anch'io».  
«È che oggi è il mio giorno libero».  
«Il tuo giorno libero? No…», balbettò, aprendo la porta del locale davanti a loro, «Mi dispiace, avresti dovuto dirmelo e non ti avrei-».  
Maggie la interruppe: «Ma no, figurati, ti aiuto con piacere. Allora, cos'abbiamo?».  
Alex richiuse la porta dietro di loro, camminando visibilmente sovrappensiero: aveva ragione, doveva aver interrotto un pranzo con la sua ragazza. Era il suo giorno libero e glielo aveva rovinato. Almeno una parte di sé si sentiva una persona orribile; l'altra parte continuava a pensare alla sua ragazza e a come doveva essersi indispettita per averla vista andare via nel suo giorno libero alla chiamata di un'altra donna. Non era minimamente come poteva sembrare, ma lei lo sapeva? Si frequentavano da appena una settimana, probabilmente non stavano ancora a quel punto. Si stavano conoscendo. E si piacevano. Si domandava cosa le avesse detto Maggie di lei nel momento di dover andare via.  
«Allora?», rise Maggie, avvicinandosi al banco; alcuni clienti erano intenti a osservarle, ma con poco interesse e ripresero in fretta a guardare i loro boccali mezzi vuoti. «Sei distratta oggi, Danvers».  
«Ripensavo al caso», si guardò attorno, mettendo le mani nei fianchi e prendendo fiato. «Ieri notte, Supergirl ha trovato un uovo sui monti e lo ha portato alla base. Non è riuscita a vedere nulla al suo interno ma non ce n'è stato bisogno, perché questa mattina l'uovo si è schiuso».  
«Sì è schiuso?». Ascoltava senza battere ciglio, sedendo su uno sgabello davanti al bancone. Una delle bariste si era avvicinata con l'intento di prendere l'ordinazione, ma Maggie le aveva fatto un cenno negativo con la mano e se n'era andata per servire un altro cliente.  
Alex annuì. «Si è scoperto che l'uovo non era che una navicella spaziale con all'interno un bambino spocchioso che vuole tornare a casa. Adesso è con Supergirl. Pensavo potessimo aiutarla a reperire informazioni; il bambino non sa dire da dove viene e Supergirl non conosce la sua specie».  
«Non ho mai sentito di niente del genere».  
«Siamo in due», rispose prontamente, «In tre, se contiamo Supergirl».  
Maggie sorrise, annuendo. «Allora diamoci da fare». Si alzò ed entrambe iniziarono a interrogare i clienti del locale, tavolo per tavolo. Speravano che, prima o poi, qualcosa spuntasse fuori.

Doveva portarselo appresso; la giornata era appena iniziata e già Kara non sapeva più che fare; si prospettava come il compito più difficile che le era mai stato assegnato: aveva portato il piccolo Dexel a comprare dei vestiti umani per poterlo scorrazzare in giro e, appena gli disse di provarsi un paio di pantaloncini, lui li planò per aria mentre si toglieva la sua tuta colorata davanti a tutti; per non parlare di quando aveva dovuto rincorrerlo nel traffico dopo aver lasciato la sua mano e per poco non veniva messo sotto da una macchina. Non poteva usare i suoi poteri da Supergirl quando era semplicemente Kara e lo stesso doveva imparare a fare lui. Va bene, non aveva mai visto delle automobili e si era impressionato, ma sembrava farlo apposta. Hank era assurdo: non voleva che Mon-El uscisse dalla sede del DEO perché era pericoloso, ma allo stesso tempo le faceva portare con sé un bimbo alieno di una razza sconosciuta. Lui non aveva voglia di occuparsene, pensava che doveva essere quella la verità.  
Si trovava in un ascensore della CatCo con lui quando lo avvertì di non fiatare, di restarle sempre vicino e di non fare cose strane, come muovere gli oggetti col pensiero. «Soprattutto… _tutte e tre le cose_ », lo ammonì con un'occhiata sopra gli occhiali.  
«Ma io voglio tornare a casa mia», s'imbronciò. Gonfiò le guance che si colorarono di rosso e la sua pelle iniziò a dilatarsi, mostrando le sottili linee che formavano squame da rettile.  
«No, no, no, ti prego, mi riferivo proprio a cose come questa», lo implorò. Gli sistemò il farfallino rosso sopra la camicia a quadri e gli riprese la mano, in tempo per l'aprirsi delle porte dell'ascensore. Due passi per uscire dalla cabina, che si scontrarono con una donna: i lunghi capelli corvini le finirono sulle spalle, l'odore del dolce profumo che portava inebriò Kara, che la riconobbe ancor prima di vederla. «Lena?».  
«Kara», sorrise, spalancando la bocca con sorpresa.  
«Cosa ci f-».  
«Ero passata a salutarti, e per assicurarmi che questa sera non passassi troppo tardi perché non sarò in ufficio».  
«Stasera?».  
«Per l'intervista sul cinema», sorrise ancora, mentre Kara annuiva debolmente, forzando un sorriso. «Il tuo capo poi mi ha detto che non eri ancora arrivata…», abbassò la voce, avvicinandosi, «Sembrava un po' arrabbiato, a proposito», le fece l'occhiolino. Il bambino la fissava quasi senza battere ciglio e lei finalmente abbassò lo sguardo, mostrando un altro sorriso pieno di curiosità. «E lui chi è?».  
«Oh, il mio… cuginetto», lo guardò e poi rise un attimo, raschiando la gola, agitandosi. Sul momento le era sembrata un'idea brillante, non poteva pensare di meglio. «I-I miei zii sono una coppia interrazziale».  
«No», ribatté il piccolo.  
«Denzel», aggiunse Kara.  
«Dexel», ricordò lui.  
«Sì fa chiamare così dagli amichetti», rise.  
«No».  
Lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo, intanto che Lena rideva. «Se vuole, può venire anche lui questa sera», disse lei, «Troveremo un modo per intrattenerlo».  
«Oh», Kara agitò una mano, scuotendo la testa, «Spero di riportarlo dai suoi genitori».  
«Mi hanno rapito».  
Lena rise ancora e Kara gli riservò un'altra occhiataccia: per fortuna la prima non sembrava prenderlo sul serio e fissò lei, non mancando di mostrarle un sorriso dapprima divertito e lentamente più dolce, rilassato. Dexel la fissò a sua volta e, girandosi alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse essergli utile là in mezzo alle tante scrivanie degli operatori, la richiamò a sé con un rapido gesto della manina libera. Appena fu vicina, Kara intercettò l'oggetto in movimento e, con la paura che Lena potesse scoprire dei poteri del bambino, l'afferrò al volo. Lui sorrise con cocente soddisfazione nel vedere Kara porgere inaspettatamente quella rosa rosa a quella donna.  
La Luthor raddrizzò la schiena, colta inaspettatamente dal gesto, portandosi una mano sul petto. «È per me?».  
Kara scrollò leggermente di spalle e preparò un grande sorriso, sentendosi a un tratto in preda all'agitazione. «Credo», sibilò a voce bassa, «di sì», concluse, annuendo. «Sì, certo».  
Le loro mani si sfiorarono mentre la donna prendeva la rosa e se la portava al naso con bramosia, facendo suo il forte profumo. «È davvero bellissima. Grazie, Kara», le sorrise ancora, deliziata, e li sorpassò, entrando in ascensore. «A questa sera! Non troppo tardi, mi raccomando. Ti aspetto».  
Le porte si richiusero e il sorriso di Kara si spense, aggrottò le sopracciglia e si voltò a braccia a conserte verso il piccolo alieno. «Perché lo hai fatto? Ti avevo detto di-».  
«Voleva che tu lo facessi».  
«A-Aspetta… vuoi dirmi che hai letto nei pensieri di Lena?», si rimise dritta, pensandoci, trovando con lo sguardo la scrivania con un mazzo di rose rosa in un vaso.  
«Non serve. Ti guardava come se stesse aspettando un regalo», annuì il bambino.  
Kara trattenne il fiato, riguardandosi indietro nonostante sapesse che l'ascensore fosse chiuso e che Lena era ormai lontana. Il piccolo le aveva messo la pulce nell'orecchio; eppure non le sembrava che la guardasse in modo particolare, piuttosto com'era solita fare. E se Lena avesse scoperto il suo segreto? Forse la guardava in un certo modo per quella ragione; avrebbe dovuto stare molto più attenta da quel momento in avanti.  
La gracchiante voce di Snapper Carr mentre sgridava uno dei suoi dipendenti risuonò forte alle sue orecchie da superudito e la distolse da ogni pensiero su Lena, ricordandole di doversi presentare. Riprese il bambino per mano e gli fece un gesto di fare silenzio, armandosi di coraggio.

Come volevasi dimostrare, non era riuscita a farsi valere e lui aveva avuto la meglio: doveva assolutamente scrivere quell'articolo. Le aveva perfino ricordato l'impegno preso con Lena Luthor; per lui era il personaggio più di spicco a National City, secondo forse solo a Supergirl. In compenso, le aveva fatto presente, passandosi le dita sul viso con fare stressato, che la CatCo non era un asilo. Per quanto non riuscisse a sopportare quell'uomo, in fondo sapeva che aveva ragione e non poteva presentarsi all'appuntamento di quella sera con il bambino, che era impulsivo e non ascoltava: se non poteva riportarlo da Hank, aveva solo una cosa da fare.  
«Assolutamente no», tuonò Alex al telefono, seguita con lo sguardo da Maggie, seduta sul seggiolino della moto dell'altra.  
Al pub non avevano avuto fortuna, nessuno sembrava sapere di bambini dentro navicelle a forma di uovo, né che ne fossero atterrati sulla Terra di recente, e così avevano deciso di spostarsi con la moto e di cercare altrove, fino alla chiamata di Kara: Alex aveva parcheggiato la moto in un vicolo dietro a un'officina aperta e si era spostata qualche passo per rispondere al cellulare.  
Degli uomini robusti a canottiera grigia e sudata a fianco delle loro moto e auto parcheggiate fuori dall'officina le avevano adocchiate da quando si accostarono al muro; di tanto in tanto si giravano e ridevano tra loro, per poi fissarle ancora, con sguardi insistenti. Anche Maggie distoglieva lo sguardo e li inquadrava, per poi focalizzarsi ancora su Alex e alla sua curiosa telefonata: era particolarmente animata, discuteva con molta familiarità e la stuzzicava.  
«Non puoi portarlo qui», riprese Alex, spalancando un braccio con agitazione. «Ho capito, ma- Aspetta, K- _Supergirl_ », si corresse rapidamente, lanciando un'occhiata a Maggie che aveva sospirato e annuito appena. Alex riattaccò la chiamata e tornò verso di lei, prendendo fiato. Si nascose il cellulare in una tasca dei pantaloni e si portò le mani sui fianchi. «Avremo presto compagnia, Supergirl non può occuparsi del bambino e ce lo sta portando qui», inarcò le sopracciglia.  
Maggie formò un lungo sorriso e la guardò completamente persa per qualche istante, prima di proferire parola: «Tu e Supergirl avete un bel rapporto».  
«Ah…», spalancò la bocca, colta di sorpresa, e tentò subito di rimediare: «Un rapporto di lavoro, intendi», abbassò lo sguardo, non riuscendo a nascondere un sorriso.  
L'altra la guardò ancora, scuotendo la testa. «Non mi sembra un rapporto di solo lavoro. Non fai che parlare di lei, ti si illuminano gli occhi, come ne fossi orgogliosa».  
«Cosa stai- Non penserai mica che-».  
«Ehi, di certo non sarò io a giudicarti».  
Alex trattenne un sorriso e restò a bocca aperta, cercando di negare. «Hai frainteso, davvero, non è proprio come pensi». Le guance si accesero, le sentiva bollenti e sperava non si vedessero rosse.  
«Sai chi è in realtà, si vede», sorrise ancora, alzandosi dal seggiolino della moto. «Guarda che per me non è un problema, puoi dirmelo se tu e Supergirl-», fu interrotta.  
«Ma non è così! Te lo direi».  
«Me lo diresti?».  
Erano a poco l'una dall'altra, i loro respiri caldi si scontrarono e i loro occhi si fissarono, fino a quando Alex non riuscì a farne a meno e abbassò lo sguardo, diventando troppo imbarazzante. «Te lo direi», annuì piano, «Certo».  
Un rombo d'aria si fece sempre più forte e, dopo qualche secondo, Supergirl era davanti a loro, riportando a terra il piccolo che aveva fatto volare sulle sue braccia. Mentre lui, esaltato, gridava a gran voce un altro giro, gli uomini davanti all'officina si sparpagliarono come formiche, tra chi riprendeva il proprio mezzo e se ne andava, a chi entrava in officina e non si faceva più vedere. L'eroina si guardò attorno una volta sola, non dandoci troppo peso.  
Appena la vide, Supergirl si lasciò andare a un'espressione dispiaciuta, avvicinandosi a lei. «Ti devo un favore», le disse senza aspettare che parlasse per prima, agitando le braccia, contraendo le sopracciglia. «Sei assolutamente la mia salvatrice».  
Alex trattenne il fiato, vedendo Supergirl ma allo stesso tempo scrutando Maggie che si era allontanata di nuovo verso la moto insieme al bambino, che ne pareva affascinato. La vide guardarla insieme a lei e sorridere. «Supergirl, va bene! Va bene… così», concluse a labbra strette, pensando alla discussione avvenuta pochi istanti prima. Diede un'occhiata a Maggie che aveva fatto saliere il piccolo alieno sul seggiolino della moto e poi nuovo a lei, che sembrava tutt'altro che allegra, anche se le aveva appena scaricato una responsabilità. Alex sospirò: «Lui non ti ha ascoltata e devi comunque scrivere quell'articolo, non è vero?».  
«Esatto», sbottò, reggendo tutto il peso su uno stivaletto rosso e dondolandosi con sconforto, alzando poi le braccia all'aria. «Non mi ha neanche ascoltata! Non so davvero come riescano altri a sopportarlo», ingigantì gli occhi e, con un gesto automatico, si portò dietro l'orecchio una ciocca bionda. «E fra poco mi dovrò presentare da Lena Luthor. Spero andrà tutto bene».  
«Prendila per il verso giusto, in fondo il cinema non è un argomento noioso. Potresti parlarle dei tuoi film preferiti per rompere il ghiaccio. Dei film d'amore che ami, di _Edward Scissorhands_ », trattenne un sorriso divertito e Supergirl fece un passo indietro, fissandola con affronto.  
«Non me lo ricordare», chiuse gli occhi e irrigidì i denti, «Non è divertente».  
«Ma è un film d'amore».  
«No, fa paura con quelle lame, e il volto pallido, e… non voglio ricordarlo, sei un essere spregevole», si strinse nelle spalle, per poi aggrottare le sopracciglia.  
Alex rise, scuotendo la testa: quel film metteva paura Kara fin da bambina, le aveva segnato l'infanzia; ricordarglielo sperava la facessero distrarre, in fondo doveva scrivere un solo articolo sull'argomento e lo averebbe archiviato presto, le serviva come esperienza.  
Maggie si era incantata a guardarle e Dexel, che fino a quel momento era stato totalmente catturato dalla moto di Alex, scrutò lei e così fissò loro a sua volta. Il piccolo aprì la bocca, stava per dire qualcosa, quando un boato fortissimo prese l'attenzione di tutti e presto si scatenò il putiferio: una nuvola di fumo nero coprì il cielo verso un palazzo e le persone cominciarono a urlare come impazzite. Supergirl scambiò un'occhiata d'intesa con Alex e prese subito il volo.  
«Dobbiamo raggiungerla», urlò l'agente, correndo verso la moto; si ricordò di avere con loro un bimbo solo quando lo mise a fuoco.  
«Sarà a un isolato da qui, possiamo salire in tre, è urgente», la rassicurò Maggie, intercettando i suoi pensieri. Prese il casco che le era stato affidato e lo allacciò al piccolo Dexel che, per una volta, sorrise.  
Con Alex alla guida e con Maggie che stringeva il piccolo in mezzo a loro, partirono, correndo verso le urla. Hank chiamò quando ancora non erano arrivate, chiedendole di indagare se l'essere spuntato dal nulla che stava creando caos fosse in un qualche modo collegato con il piccolo alieno di origini sconosciute. Quando arrivarono, per prima cosa videro per aria Supergirl che veniva sbalzata contro un palazzo a una velocità sorprendente. L'aria era irrespirabile a causa di un incendio e Alex guidò la moto attraverso la gente che scappava, con molta cautela, dando particolare attenzione ai blocchi di cemento staccati dall'asfalto. Appena videro contro chi stava combattendo la Ragazza d'Acciaio, restarono a bocca aperta entrambe: quell'essere sospeso da terra aveva una postura ritta, non indossava indumenti e gli si vedeva la pelle grigia, una testa lunga e senza spigoli che ricordava un polpo. Naturalmente avevano già visto alieni di carattere simile, ma quell'essere in modo specifico aveva un'aria molto diversa, come se, stando fermo in quel modo in mezzo al cielo, non avesse determinate intenzioni; sembrava vuoto.  
Supergirl si riprese in fretta e tornò all'attacco. Alex fermò la moto e, mentre scendeva, disse a Maggie che il DEO stava inviando i suoi agenti che sarebbero arrivati a breve. Videro alcune persone in difficoltà a raggiungere un luogo sicuro e Maggie corse ad aiutarle prima che potesse fermarla; per un attimo, Alex si sentì con le mani legate: non poteva fare nulla con un bambino da controllare, fino a che non pensò di prenderlo semplicemente in braccio e di correre ad aiutare i feriti. Lui alzò il visino al cielo solo un momento che Alex lo trascinò via. Lei e Maggie portarono in salvo quelle persone appena prima che l'incendio si espandesse con una vampata improvvisa.  
Una squadra di agenti del DEO arrivò proprio sul punto si vedere Supergirl sbalzata ancora una volta sull'asfalto da quell'essere nel cielo. Lui la guardò e rimase a farlo come in attesa, ma la ragazza non riusciva più ad alzarsi: non vedeva che rosso e, appena tentò di rimettersi in piedi, ricascò sulla terra frantumata alla sua prima caduta.  
«Sta soffrendo», emise Dexel a un certo punto, guardando Alex che, chinata, controllava la ferita sul ginocchio di un'anziana.  
Lei spalancò gli occhi e si guardò subito indietro alla ricerca di Supergirl, rimettendosi in piedi.  
Maggie fece lo stesso, prima di gridarle di andare: «Ha bisogno di te, vai! Qui ci penso io».  
Alex scattò immediatamente, controllando in cielo la creatura che, ancora, non sembrava emettere alcuna emozione. Impassibile, lui fissava Supergirl senza respiro; capendo che non si sarebbe rialzata per affrontarlo, allora il mostro si mise di spalle e se ne andò svanendo nell'aria con una velocità che Alex non credeva possibile, superiore a quella della Ragazza d'Acciaio. La ritrovò al centro di un piccolo cratere di polvere e macerie che ancora cercava di rialzarsi, finendo a terra di continuo.  
«Non ci vedo, non ci vedo», ringhiava mettendo le mani avanti, toccando l'asfalto sbriciolato nella ricerca di un appoggio.  
«Kara», la chiamò e le prese una mano; si spaventò quando capì che lei tremava. «Kara, sono qui, dimmi cosa ti senti».  
«Non ci vedo, Alex… È tutto rosso! E devo essermi rotta qualcosa».  
Doveva portarla via da lì.

  
La riportarono alla sede del DEO e scattarono immediati controlli per accertamenti sulla sua salute. Si era rotta un femore a causa di un colpo di quella creatura e aveva riportato varie contusioni e graffi. Per la seconda volta da quando si trovava sulla Terra, Kara poté vedere il suo sangue, non appena riuscì a vedere di nuovo: fortunatamente la cecità era durata diversi minuti che sì, le erano sembrati tantissimi, ma solo dei minuti, il tempo da dare al rosso di cui si era macchiata la sua vista di dipanarsi poco a poco come nebbia. Lui era riuscito a ferirla e Kara aveva provato paura, tuttavia si stava riprendendo in fretta, sotto lo sguardo apprensivo di Alex che, seduta accanto al suo lettino bianco, ancora le reggeva una mano fra le sue, calde.  
«Mi fa ancora male».  
«Non muoverti», la sgridò prontamente Alex, passando il suo sguardo attento su ogni centimetro del corpo di Kara, dal costume fiero rosso e blu alla fasciatura. Hank si era chiesto se fosse stata necessaria una gessatura, ma lei si rifiutò e i dottori acconsentirono a lasciarla solo dopo essersi accertati che l'osso si stava rimettendo al suo posto da solo e che in fondo non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno. «Non sei ancora guarita del tutto», aggiunse dopo un attimo, sorridendole.  
«Sono messa così male?».  
«Un po'», rispose con dolcezza, a bassa voce, mentre con due dita le accarezzava la fronte e i capelli, e poi la guancia sinistra su cui era stato applicato un cerotto. Quel graffio sembrava particolarmente duro a sparire e il cerotto si stava di nuovo macchiando di rosso.  
«Fa male», ringhiò, sentendo le dita di Alex passare sopra la ferita. «Mi ha colpito con il terzo occhio, aveva una vista simile alla mia. Se non mi fossi spostata in tempo, quella cosa mi avrebbe decapitata», mormorò con evidente fastidio. Solo in un secondo momento, si ricordò dell'appuntamento con Lena e strinse i pugni con forza, corrugando lo sguardo. « _Uh_ , _accidenti_ , devo andare! Lena aveva detto che mi avrebbe aspettata presto».  
Alex si accigliò, guardandola con remora. «Adesso pensa a riposarti; Lena potrà aspettare».  
A metri di distanza, Maggie era appoggiata contro un muro e guardava, attraverso il vetro della stanza, Alex che si prendeva cura di Supergirl. Amorevolmente cura di Supergirl. Non riusciva a staccarsi da quella visione, né voleva farlo. Trovava Alex tremendamente dolce, distante da quella ragazza tirata e dura come voleva dimostrare di essere quando si erano conosciute. Trovava che Alex fosse cresciuta, cambiata in meglio, che si fosse aperta e scoperta e che le avesse fatto bene. Ed era contenta di vederla in atteggiamenti teneri con Supergirl; era un grande passo avanti e si sentiva fiera di lei ma… ma non poteva non ammettere di sentirsi in un qualche modo malinconica. Qualcosa la disturbava, anche se cercava con ogni mezzo di fingere che così non fosse.  
Il giovane Dexel era a pochi metri da lei, più vicino al vetro. Hank stava cercando qualcuno che se ne prendesse cura e che lo portasse fuori, ma nessuno sembrava essere abbastanza capace o di fiducia e camminava avanti e indietro per i corridoi come un avvoltoio. Mon-El si era offerto subito e lui lo aveva ricacciato nella sua stanza. Diceva di non poter andare nei monti tranquillo se prima non avesse trovato qualcuno di adatto al piccolo alieno.  
Maggie sospirò e mosse le labbra a formare un mesto sorriso, cogliendo l'attenzione del bambino. Si accostò a lei tanto che quasi le era sui piedi.  
«Non è come credi», esclamò con serietà.  
Lei alzò un sopracciglio e poi guardò di nuovo attraverso il vetro insieme a lui, che approfittò dell'occasione per stringerle una mano con le sue piccole dita.

Eppure, sembrava proprio come credeva. Alex non si mise il cuore in pace fino a che Supergirl non riuscì a mettersi in piedi senza aiuti e, una volta uscita dall'infermeria dopo di lei, Maggie le sorrise raggiante, come per dimostrarle quanto avesse ragione. Alex scosse la testa e si portò una mano sui capelli, non facendo a meno di sorridere a sua volta, seppure con palese imbarazzo.  
«Non è come credi», le disse immediatamente, e il bambino, accanto, annuì come per dire che glielo aveva detto.  
«Guarda che non c'è niente di male; puoi anche ammetterlo, Danvers».  
Alex sbuffò e il suo sguardo incrociò quello del piccolo alieno che, sempre con molta serietà, sentendosi minacciato tentò di reggersi a Maggie con più forza, usando entrambe le manine. «E lui cosa fa ancora qui? Credevo che Hank stesse cercando qualcuno per lui».  
Maggie scrollò di spalle, scuotendo la testa. «In mancanza di qualcuno, possiamo portarcelo dietro noi». Alex si pietrificò, dando una lunga occhiata a lei e così al bambino. «Cosa c'è, Danvers, non ti piacciono i bambini?», continuò con tono canzonatorio.  
Lei guardò altrove e si sistemò braccia a conserte, cercando di trovare una risposta, intanto che restava con la bocca aperta. Infine annuì. «Sì… quelli a cui puoi togliere le pile».  
Maggie passò una mano sui riccioli neri del bimbo, regalandogli un sorriso, e prese l'iniziativa, cominciando a camminare mano nella mano con lui davanti all'altra. «Dai, so io dove ogni bambino, anche uno piovuto dallo spazio, può passare del tempo spensierato». La invitò a seguirla con uno sguardo e Alex si ritrovò ad accettare, non riuscendo a trattenere un flebile sorriso.

La segretaria le aveva chiesto di aspettare mentre lei entrava nell'ufficio della signorina Luthor per avvertirla del suo arrivo. Appena si era presentata davanti a lei, il primo pensiero della donna era stato quello di dirle che la signorina l'aspettava molto prima e che, non avendo telefonato per disdire, aveva deciso di aspettarla, modificando tutti i suoi appuntamenti. Oh, l'aveva fatta sentire in colpa. Forse era proprio quello che sperava di ottenere, parlandole con quello sguardo dispiaciuto ma tremendamente contrariato. Sapeva che poteva rivelarsi una pessima abitudine, ma la curiosità vinse e col suo superudito penetrò il muro che le divideva, ascoltando la conversazione che avveniva dietro la porta.  
«Non ti avevo detto di appuntare che Kara Danvers può entrare quando vuole senza che tu debba scomodarti?», sentì dire da Lena.  
«H-Ha ragione, signorina Luthor».  
«Bene, allora. Puoi-».  
«Signorina?», la interruppe e ci fu un attimo di silenzio. «Hanno chiamato per le-».  
«Oh, no, no. Adesso niente lavoro, per favore».  
Kara smise di ascoltare, sistemandosi la gonna a tubo a righe e direttamente il colletto della camicia color pastello. Il femore le faceva ancora male ma non era più fratturato: invece di prendere l'ascensore, aveva deciso di salire tutte le rampe di scale per fare pratica ma, non appena si fermava, riprendere a muoversi le costava parecchia fatica. Le entravano i brividi al pensiero di dover affrontare di nuovo quel mostro senza emozioni; aveva paura di non riuscire a fermarlo. Si passò un dito sulla guancia sinistra dove lui l'aveva sfregiata con un laser dal terzo occhio ed ebbe come la sensazione che la pelle si stesse crepando. Deglutì, ma non ebbe modo di vedersi allo specchio che la segretaria aprì la porta e la lasciò entrare, tenendogliela aperta e chiudendogliela alle sue spalle. Appena entrò nell'ufficio, l'odore della rosa rosa che la giovane Luthor aveva disposto in un lungo vaso trasparente sulla scrivania la colpì per prima, soffocando quasi del tutto quello del dolce profumo che lei amava indossare.  
Lena finì di firmare un documento e alzò la testa dalla scrivania, vedendola e sorridendole con dolcezza. «Vieni, accomodati pure», le indicò una delle due sedie disposte davanti a lei.  
Kara fece due passi di scatto, iniziando a portarsi le mani avanti. «Sono veramente mortificata, Lena! So che dovevo presentarmi prima, e so che non ho telefonato, ma sono capitate un sacco di cose dell'ultimo minuto che mi mi hanno-».  
«Non è un problema, Kara. Avevo immaginato fossi stata trattenuta con tuo cugino».  
 _Cugino?_ Le balenò in mente il viso di Kal, ma per fortuna si ricordò presto di averle presentato Dexel con quella parentela. «Sì», strinse le labbra e increspò le sopracciglia, battendo le mani sulle cosce, «Denzel mi ha dato qualche piccolo problema… Ma per fortuna sono riuscita a risolvere e sono venuta qui lo stesso, con la speranza di poter comunque avere la nostra intervista». Si sedette sulla prima sedia con educazione, piegando prima la gonna. «Male che andava, avrei preso un altro appuntamento».  
Lena incrociò le dita delle mani e le dispose sopra i documenti nella cartellina sulla scrivania, mettendosi dritta con la schiena e guardandola con attenzione, senza abbandonare il suo sorriso, al contrario rimarcandolo con maggiore radiosità. «Oh, avrei fatto di tutto per avere la nostra intervista», ribatté e Kara abbassò gli occhi con imbarazzo, così pensò di approfittarne per prendere blocco e penna dallo zainetto che si era portata dietro.  
Lo aveva appeso alle sue spalle e girarsi per recuperarlo le aveva ricordato il momento in cui la strana creatura aliena aveva violentemente scontrato una delle sue braccia contro di lei, l'attimo in cui il suo osso si era fratturato. Non poteva credere di aver potuto sentire un dolore simile. Era come se quel mostro avesse potuto renderla umana solo toccandola; si era sentita fragile. Subì uno scatto di dolore nel rimettersi composta e sorrise, sperando che l'altra non se ne accorgesse.  
Parlarono molto, più di quanto Kara pensasse. Lena aveva delle vere e proprie liste di film che amava e di altri che odiava, riuscendo a discutere di ognuno di loro senza dimenticare un solo dettaglio, con oggettività e in un secondo momento dicendo tranquillamente la propria. Dondolava sulla sedia, era diretta nel dire ciò che pensava, e a volte rideva tanto che i lisci capelli le cadevano sul davanti e lei si impegnava a rimetterli dietro le orecchie con un gesto automatico. Notò perfino che, se la discussione la prendeva in particolar modo, aveva l'abitudine di mordicchiare il tappo della penna. Kara non era riuscita a trattenersi e su alcuni film si era sentita di intervenire, avevano discusso, trovandosi in disaccordo ma anche d'accordo un buon numero di volte. Non ci avrebbe mai creduto.  
Kara si fermò per scrivere degli appunti sul blocchetto dopo aver dibattuto sull'ennesima pellicola ma, invece di continuare il discorso, Lena si zittì e l'ufficio, dopo tanto parlare, sembrò prendersi una pausa. La giovane donna si distese sulla sedia e poggiò le braccia a conserte, guardando l'altra senza battere ciglio. Sorrideva mentre scriveva, assorta, catturata da quelle lettere o, forse, ripensava al discorso. Non avrebbe appuntato tutto, solo il necessario per stimolare i suoi ricordi e scrivere un articolo più completo a casa. Era veloce; i suoi occhi azzurri giravano da sinistra a destra, da sinistra a destra. Quando si fermava, faceva una buffa smorfia con il naso e la bocca, muovendo gli occhiali, e così riprendeva a scrivere.  
Lena la guardò attentamente, ancora, e infine si riavvicinò alla scrivania, poggiando i gomiti e tenendosi la testa con le mani; decise di interrompere quel silenzio divenuto di troppo: «Sai, Kara». Lei alzò lo sguardo dal blocchetto e Lena cambiò espressione, spalancando gli occhi. « _Ma tu sanguini_ », sussurrò, alzandosi immediatamente dalla sedia.  
Kara si fermò, abbassando il blocco con la penna e passandosi lievemente un pollice sulla guancia sinistra. Era lì, lo sentiva: il suo sangue. Lena le prese il viso con le mani e glielo girò per controllare il graffio, chiedendole di non toccarsi. Intanto che la giovane Luthor apriva la porta e parlava con la sua segretaria, Kara fissò sul pollice sinistro la macchiolina di sangue scarlatto che aveva raccolto dalla ferita. Era così lucido; si sorprendeva sempre a credere fosse il suo. L'altra tornò dentro l'ufficio con dell'alcol e del cotone e li poggiò sulla scrivania, sedendo nella sedia accanto a quella di Kara che, avendo le ruote, girò per avere la ragazza di fronte.  
«Fammi dare uno sguardo», esclamò, bagnando con l'alcol un pezzo del cotone.  
Kara deglutì ma lasciò che il viso dell'altra si accostasse, guardando il taglio e così iniziando a tamponare con delicatezza, attenta quando la vedeva sollevare il labbro superiore in una piccola smorfia di dolore. Temeva che, con quella vicinanza, Lena Luthor potesse capire che lei e Supergirl erano la stessa persona, ma il sangue aiutava a togliere il dubbio e sperava così di non correre in rischi inutili.  
«So a cosa stai pensando», si lasciò andare a una breve risata, guardandola negli occhi una volta sola, fugace. «La ricca figlia di papà che si diletta nel fare l'infermiera… Sarò anche stata in una scuola privata, ma quando sono stata abbastanza grande da decidere da sola, ho frequentato un corso di pronto soccorso», confidò con fierezza.  
Kara la scrutò e, senza che se ne accorgesse, si perse nei suoi scrupolosi occhi vitrei. «Non l'ho pensato», sorrise e Lena, guardandola, sorrise a sua volta.  
«Come ti sei fatta male?», domandò a un certo punto. Finì di pulirla dal sangue e appallottolò il cotone usato lasciandolo sulla scrivania di vetro, per poi ripassare le dita sul graffio con fare interessato. «È un taglio netto…». Aveva notato la sua guancia sinistra un po' rossa, prima.  
«Oh», scosse piano la testa, tentando di sorridere come mai aveva fatto in vista sua, «D-Deve essere stato il tagliacarte». Annuì e le abbassò la mano, ma Lena prese un altro pezzo di cotone e tamponò di nuovo: la ferita era rossa e temeva si riaprisse. «Sono un po' imbranata e… mi era uscito sangue, sai, poi ho cercato di sistema… rmi». La sua voce si affievolì quando la vide guardarla negli occhi. Era fatta: Lena l'aveva scoperta. Così pensò, ma il dubbio svanì poco dopo poiché non cercò di accusarla, non sembrò prendere l'iniziativa per nessun discorso mirato su Supergirl, non fece niente di niente se non vederla con attenzione, squadrare il suo viso dettaglio dopo dettaglio, ripassare i polpastrelli caldi sulla sua ferita alla guancia e così lasciarli deviare verso un angolo della bocca e poi sul morbido labbro inferiore, in una carezza, come volesse baciarla. Kara tentò un sorriso, sollevando impercettibilmente il labbro sui cui si era appoggiato il suo pollice destro, e pensò di tirarsi indietro, ma era tardi.  
Già vicina, Lena spostò la mano di nuovo sulla guancia e poggiò le labbra rosse sulle sue, socchiudendo gli occhi. Kara schiuse le sue e la guardò. Stava per chiudere gli occhi anche lei e lasciarsi trasportare, ma preferì divincolarsi e tirare fuori un sorriso di circostanza che fece ridere Lena, che abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Mi dispiace… Devo aver frainteso», si nascose il viso con una mano. «Sono certa di essere imperdonabile, ma ti prego, accetta le mie scuse», si morse un labbro e Kara non si lasciò sfuggire il suo rossetto rosso a lato un po' sbavato: probabilmente, un po' di quel colore era adesso sulle sue labbra.

Intanto che Hank perlustrava le montagne dove avevano trovato lo strano uovo con Dexel all'interno, Alex era esonerata da ogni incarico che non riguardasse sorvegliare il bambino alieno, e lei e Maggie erano passate a riprendere l'auto della seconda prima di raggiungere l'obiettivo. Maggie aveva allacciato le cinture al bambino nel sedile dietro e si era messa alla guida, chiedendo all'altra di avere fiducia. Mentre lei faceva manovra per parcheggiare a fianco ad altre automobili, Alex alzò lo sguardo verso il finestrino e adocchiò il cinema dall'altra parte della strada. Si domandò se avesse davvero intenzione di entrare al cinema con un bambino imprevedibile. Almeno, considerava, a quell'ora del pomeriggio ci sarebbe stata poca gente e il rischio di creare incidenti sarebbe stato minimo. Vedere che film, poi? Forse Dexel si sarebbe annoiato, e più pensava al cinema e più pensava che sarebbe stato un po' strano: per Maggie era il suo giorno libero e invece di passarlo con la sua nuova ragazza, lo passava con lei al buio e al silenzio in una sala. Maggie prese il piccolo per mano e attraversarono la strada; erano ormai davanti alle porte del cinema quando Alex aprì la bocca per dirle che la sua ragazza ne sarebbe stata sicuramente gelosa, che lei lo sarebbe stata, ma non la vide fermarsi e la seguì. Si lasciò andare a una faccia sorpresa bloccando i passi a qualche locale più avanti, di fronte alle porte della sala giochi.  
Entrarono e Dexel restò a bocca aperta nel vedere tutte quelle luci e quei suoni che riempivano i saloni; era pieno di bambini, di risate, di adulti e ragazzi che si divertivano con i flipper, con i videogiochi.  
Maggie sorrise fiera, guardando Alex che, considerava, non aveva l'espressione poi molto diversa da quella del bambino. «Che ti avevo detto?».  
«Ricordami di non dubitare mai di te».  
Si affacciarono al banco e comprarono dei gettoni, spiegando brevemente al piccolo alieno come funzionava; lui sembrò capire in fretta e sparì dai loro occhi, correndo a sedersi davanti a un videogioco, in mezzo ad altri bambini.  
Alex allungò lo sguardo, seguendolo ad ogni movimento, vedendolo iniziare a giocare con un sorriso innocente stampato sulle labbra. «Dici che andrà tutto bene?».  
«Ah, ho capito», esclamò l'altra, al suo fianco, «Sei una di quelle mamme apprensive, Danvers».  
L'altra arrossì, cambiando espressione. «È il mio lavoro», tuonò, seccata.  
Maggie sorrise di nuovo e le sventolò qualche gettone dinnanzi agli occhi, piazzandosi davanti a lei. «Allora, vuoi giocare?», le domandò, ammiccante.  
Alex, che non aveva ancora tolto occhio di dosso al piccolo e si assicurò che stesse davvero giocando sereno, le prese i gettoni dalle mani. «Accetto la sfida», sorrise, aggrottando le sopracciglia, «Ma non vincerai mai».  
«Questo perché non sei per niente competitiva, uh?».  
Si guardarono attorno e decisero di non stare troppo lontane dal bambino, nel caso lui le avesse cercate o in qualunque altro caso, così iniziarono la sfida con un semplice flipper.  
Maggie tenne d'occhio la pallina argentata dietro il vetro per un po', intanto che Alex mugugnava improperi, attenta a non farla cadere, sbattendo le mani sui pulsanti del gioco con forza, facendolo tremare e strisciare sul pavimento a scacchi bianchi e neri. Poi guardò semplicemente lei. Alex era così rapita da quel gioco. Muoveva ogni singolo muscolo facciale: arricciava il naso, piegava la bocca da un lato, di tanto in tanto si morsicava un labbro, gli occhi erano pieni, attenti, si muovevano velocemente e le sopracciglia cambiavano a seconda di dove finiva la pallina, rendendola aggressiva o esaltata in meno di un secondo. Alla fine urlò, alzando le braccia all'aria, quando la pallina le sfuggì cadendo giù e perse. C'era così tanto chiasso in quel salone, tra la musica ad alto volume diffusa dalle colonne dell'audio e dalle voci e risate dei clienti, che nessuno fece caso a lei. Si girò e trovò Maggie che la guardava. Abbassò gli occhi con imbarazzo ma lei nemmeno si mosse, finché non le diede il cambio.  
Le cose tra loro funzionavano così, pensò Alex. Sapeva di avere una cotta per lei, ormai lo aveva capito e stava cercando di accettarlo con il tempo, ma Maggie, che non sembrava averla nemmeno presa in considerazione, a volte la guardava in modo tale da metterla in difficoltà. In quell'ultimo periodo era uscita con una ragazza dietro l'altra, e in più, adesso, osava fare battute sul suo rapporto con Supergirl: non poteva proprio permettersi di guardarla in quel modo.  
«Mi sa che abbiamo trovato una cosa in cui sono più brava di te, Danvers», esclamò orgogliosa: i punti sul tabellone continuavano a salire.  
« _Pfiu_ , figurati, è solo fortuna», si mise le braccia a conserte, poggiando con il fianco sul tabellone che schizzava luci e suoni continui. «Ed è un gioco stupido», spalancò gli occhi come per dare più enfasi alle sue parole.  
Maggie si voltò per guardarla negli occhi, alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Davvero», continuò Alex, «Lo saprebbe fare anche il bambino arrivato sulla Terra ieri notte».  
«Sei invidiosa perché hai perso, ammettilo».  
«No».  
«Ammettilo».  
«D'accordo, allora voglio vedere che sai fare con quello». Alex le indicò l'hockey da tavolo dall'altra parte della sala, appena tornato libero, e Maggie guardò lui e poi lei, annuendo.  
«Ci sto».  
Un punto per una, poi il vantaggio, un altro punto, un altro. Alex vinse e lasciò a Maggie il compito di decidere il gioco successivo. Passarono da un tavolo all'altro, da un seggiolino a un altro, finendo per sedere dentro due macchine da corsa davanti al grande schermo di un computer in una gara all'ultimo percorso. Le navette si muovevano quando le due giravano il volante a destra e sinistra, simulando la corsa. Sul veicolo giallo, Maggie era in vantaggio e correva speditamente verso il traguardo, ma quella rossa di Alex era in agguato e guadagnò terreno in fretta. Era ormai a poco da lei. Ancora poco. La macchina rossa aveva raggiunto la gialla, ma lei aveva già superato lo striscione nero e bianco del traguardo.  
Maggie si lasciò andare a una risata divertita e Alex uscì dalla navetta per prima, mantenendo un sorriso.  
« _Oh_ , _oh_ », uscì anche lei e socchiuse le labbra in una smorfia, «È quello lo sguardo della perdente? Mi piace quello che vedo».  
Alex, appoggiata al muro, roteò gli occhi e tentò di non sorridere, lasciando che Maggie le arrivasse più vicina. «La mia doveva essere difettosa».  
«Difettosa?».  
Annuì, scuotendo la testa. «Assolutamente. O non avrei mai perso in quel modo… con così poco stacco», scosse brevemente la testa e mise su un ghigno. Maggie le sorrise e la guardò di nuovo in quel modo. Non poteva farlo, pensò Alex; non ne aveva alcun diritto. Il suo cuore perse un battito, mentre ricambiava lo sguardo.  
«Quindi?». La voce calda di Maggie le rimbombò in petto.  
«Quindi… magari vuoi la rivincita», alzò le sopracciglia. Le fissò le labbra, non riuscì a farne a meno. Temeva lo scoprisse e voleva distogliere lo sguardo, ma non ci riusciva, era come rapita. Sarebbe stato palese, doveva fare qualcosa, ma in fondo non voleva. I loro volti erano così vicini che baciarla sarebbe stato un attimo, a quel punto. Era solo un attimo.  
Non dissero più nulla. Alex appoggiata contro il muro bordeaux, Maggie a poco da lei come le macchine da corsa sul computer del gioco. Quest'ultima si tirò un po' più avanti, mettendosi sulle punte dei piedi, ma le grida forti di qualche bambino le fece perdere l'equilibrio e le cadde addosso. Si rimise composta e si scusò, allontanandosi, ma non osò guardare l'altra in faccia che, rossa, si era girata con la stessa velocità. Ad Alex parve di deglutire un macigno, o il suo cuore, o entrambi insieme: per un secondo appena che fosse, aveva avuto Maggie sul suo petto. Letteralmente. Dopotutto, l'idea di farle vincere quella stupida gara con le macchine da corsa non era stata affatto male.  
Un altro grido irruppe nei loro pensieri e, ricordandosi entrambe di non aver più controllato il bimbo alieno con loro, corsero come saette nel salone accanto dov'erano sicure provenissero le grida. Superata l'arcata, passarono dal pavimento a scacchi a quello morbido formato da pezzi di puzzle colorati e numerati, accorgendosi subito che quella era la zona dedicata ai più piccoli: da un lato c'era un alto scivolo gonfiabile che finiva su una piscina di palle colorate circondata da una rete, dall'altra un castello gonfiabile pieno di bambini scalzi che rimbalzavano, più avanti c'erano altalene e altri scivoli, e al centro della sala piccoli tavoli colorati con pastelli e fogli gettati ovunque. Videro subito che molti bambini si trovavano nella zona vicino alle piscina delle palle colorate, e avvicinandosi udirono qualche altro grido.  
«Ehi», tuonò Alex, piombando in mezzo a loro. Afferrò Dexel per un braccio e lo tirò indietro, nel momento in cui Maggie tenne fermo l'altro bambino che lo aveva spinto. «Che vi prende?».  
Era surreale vedere quanto animo ci mettessero ad accusarsi fra loro di essersi spinti, di essere bugiardi e di essere traditori, dal momento che si conoscevano massimo da una mezz'ora. Lo presero per una mano ognuna e lo portarono via, ma non fece storie e, una volta in auto, ricordò a entrambe che quel bambino stava barando e che nessuno aveva creduto a lui che diceva la verità poiché nessuno lo aveva visto, ed era una cosa ingiusta. Alex cominciò a capire il reale motivo per cui Hank non volesse che quel bambino restasse alla base: non tanto perché fosse imprevedibile, ma perché il DEO nascondeva molti segreti e tutto avrebbe preferito rischiare meno che un bimbo alieno ci mettesse il naso.  
Maggie mise appena in moto l'auto, che un forte rimbombo dalla strada fece tremare i vetri dei finestrini e le due si scambiarono un'occhiata, allarmate: l'alieno misterioso era tornato.

Kara deglutì, allontanandosi col sedere sulla sedia tanto quanto la sua testa da quella situazione di disagio. Lena l'aveva baciata. Per un solo e piccolo attimo, aveva pensato lo avrebbe fatto, ma da quel pensiero alla realtà dei fatti c'era molto altro. Non pensava certo che lo avrebbe fatto davvero. Lo aveva fatto davvero!  
Kara spalancò gli occhi e abbassò il volto rossastro, riuscendo a sentire ancora sulle sue labbra quelle di Lena. La spiò con la coda dell'occhio, sopra gli occhiali, e percepì l'impaccio dell'altra quasi quanto il suo. Doveva fare qualcosa, dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa purché quel momento finisse.  
«N-Non-», iniziò, biascicando; «Non hai frainteso», disse infine, gettando fuori ciò che aveva sulla punta della lingua. Lena sorrise e Kara si sentì esplodere, tanto che saltò dalla sedia quando udì il suo cellulare vibrare. «D-Devo rispondere». Si portò in piedi come se la sedia fosse fatta di spine e avvicinò il cellulare a un orecchio, guardando Lena che si alzava e ripuliva la scrivania, gettando nel cestino, in un angolo dell'ufficio, il cotone usato.  
 _«Supergirl, lui è tornato»_ , strillò Alex al telefono. In sottofondo, Kara sentiva rumori confusi, metallo, un vento forte, le voci di qualcuno. _«Te la senti?»_.  
«Arrivo», rispose intanto che riattaccava, facendosi seria. Riportò il cellulare nella borsa e Lena, appoggiata con una mano sulla scrivania, la squadrò con attenzione.  
«L'intervista è finita, eh?», schiuse le labbra fino a formare una smorfia dispiaciuta.  
Kara aprì la bocca ma si accorse di non dire nulla quando pensò che la stava fissando troppo a lungo. Allora cominciò ad agitarsi, imbarazzata, e riprese tutte le sue cose sottobraccio. «H-Ho raccolto abbastanza… abbastanza materiale», si rimise a posto gli occhiali, annuendo con un sorriso di circostanza. «Poi ti… ti farò sapere, okay? Ora sono proprio di fretta». Si salutarono con un gesto veloce, lontano, e Kara chiuse la porta dietro di lei una seconda volta, poiché nella prima le cadde la borsa che ostruì il passaggio. Si sorrisero di nuovo, prima che se ne andasse.  
Lena prese un grande sospiro e si poggiò con peso sulla scrivania. Intanto, Kara aprì la porta per le scale antincendio e, correndo verso l'esterno, sfilò i bottoni della camicia, mostrando il costume blu su cui era cucito in rosso l'emblema della Casata degli El: Supergirl stava arrivando.

Non riusciva a non ammettere a se stessa che scontrarsi ancora contro quell'essere le metteva quasi paura. Non avrebbe saputo definire ciò che provava in nessun altro modo. Eppure era in seria difficoltà se pensava di preferire combattere contro la creatura sconosciuta oppure affrontare Lena Luthor e quello che c'era stato. Sapeva cosa provava al pensiero di avvicinarsi di nuovo a quell'alieno senza emozioni, al contrario non era altrettanto certa su cosa provasse per quella donna. Stavano diventando amiche, credeva. Non era sicuramente questo che si aspettava quando aveva lasciato James in nome della loro amicizia. Che significato poteva avere quella parola, adesso?  
Volò in fretta sugli edifici, seguendo i rumori, i crolli, le urla. Arrivò appena in tempo per fermare un grosso blocco di cemento dal cadere sull'asfalto e colpire una macchina. Lo sollevò e lo lanciò dove non poteva far del male a nessuno. Inquadrò Alex e Maggie, più in basso, che aiutavano a liberare l'area. Al loro fianco, Dexel sembrava disorientato.  
«Si può sapere da dove spunti fuori?», domandò poi alla creatura lassù in cielo che, impassibile come suo solito, la fissava senza muovere un solo muscolo, neppure facciale. «Perché sei qui, cosa vuoi?».  
Lui aprì la bocca e, con un fischio molesto, emise dei suoni che a stento, Kara, riusciva a percepire come una voce: lui mugugnò con fatica qualcosa di incomprensibile e dopo lo ripeté.  
All'improvviso, il mostro si mosse e planò verso il basso rapidamente, tanto che Supergirl decise di seguirlo: si stava dirigendo verso delle persone. Lo bloccò appena in tempo e cercò di riportarlo in alto, ma lui si oppose e pensò di colpirla al femore ferito in precedenza, gettandola contro dei pilastri. Questa volta non aspettò che Supergirl tornasse all'attacco e corse contro di lei con velocità inaudita, afferrandola fermamente per le braccia e lasciando che lei spalancasse gli occhi azzurri per farli specchiare nei due suoi principali, neri come il buio più fitto. La luce rossa la investì come un lampo accecante e si divincolò, volando via, in alto, senza sapere realmente dove andare.  
Alex lasciò la mano di una donna che stava aiutando ad allontanarsi dalla zona colpita e ricercò Supergirl nel cielo, guardando irrequieta sopra i palazzi. L'aveva vista volare ma era sparita. Doveva essere di nuovo cieca, e forse ferita. Maggie le chiese se la vedesse da qualche parte, sapeva che stava cercando lei, ma Alex riuscì a stento a scuotere la testa.  
Una voltante del DEO piena di agenti si fermò davanti ad alcune macerie e loro, appena misero piede sulla terra sbriciolata, si posizionarono in fretta e cominciarono a sparare contro l'alieno tutti i colpi che avevano in canna. Niente sembrò fargli male: i proiettili entrarono nel suo corpo come burro e un liquido bluastro e gelatinoso scivolò giù, ma in lui non ci fu alcun cambiamento, alcuna emozione, nessun danno che sembrasse davvero sortire gli effetti sperati. Il mostro calò su di loro e accecò tutti mentre, con il terzo occhio e la sua vista laser, tagliava il furgoncino nero in due.  
Supergirl provò a fermarlo, poteva sentire i suoi movimenti, ma la creatura le diede un colpo tanto forte da scagliarla di nuovo lontano. Alex si mise in mezzo e sparò, ma tutto pareva realmente inutile. Lui non la degnò di sguardo e seguì la Ragazza d'Acciaio che, prendendo respiro, cercando di riprendersi, si mise a volare per farsi seguire, per portarlo lontano dalla città; purtroppo il mostro fu più veloce, lei non vedeva dove stava andando, e la colpì con uno schiaffo in pieno petto, facendola precipitare a terra, che tremò al suo arrivo.  
Supergirl ansimò, tentando di staccarsi l'asfalto che, per la potente caduta, l'aveva incastonata al suo interno. Non vedeva e sentiva il suo corpo farsi sempre più lento, come se avesse potuto paralizzarsi. Dallo spostamento d'aria, percepiva distintamente la creatura aliena che si avvicinava a lei con rapidità. Non le avrebbe lasciato respiro.  
L'alieno chiuse i due occhi principali e tenne spalancato solo il terzo, sulla grigia fronte squamosa, pronto a centrare il nemico. Alex gridò; Supergirl non riusciva a rialzarsi. L'occhio s'illuminò di rosso e la bestia emise un verso, fino a quando un proiettile non colpì proprio il bulbo oculare e, come accadde per il resto del suo corpo, l'essere non provò dolore, ma il suo laser parve essere stato messo fuori uso. Disorientata, la creatura spalancò gli altri due occhi e si mise alla veloce ricerca del bersaglio successivo: chi gli aveva sparato.  
D'istinto, Maggie sparò qualche altro colpo e lui balzò su di lei, facendola cadere a terra e accecandola con la sua vista; subito dopo, tentò di colpirla con un braccio e lei si spostò appena in tempo per non essere uccisa, ma gridò quando si accorse che il braccio sinistro era rimasto vittima dei suoi tre lunghi e affilati artigli. Alex sparò in corsa verso di loro.  
J'onn intervenne appena in tempo, spingendo la creatura da un lato, gridando con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo: «Chiamalo!».  
Tutti si girarono e la fine voce del piccolo Dexel tagliò la scena. Disse una parola, una soltanto, e il mostro alieno si arrestò, tornando indietro al volo fino a inchinarsi a lui. Un uomo e una donna di colore affiancarono il bambino e gli passarono davanti, toccando ognuno un lato della testa della creatura che, diventando rossa sul punto delle loro mani, cadde a terra senza conoscenza.

Nessuno voleva credere che ogni cosa accaduta da quando trovarono la navicella a forma di uovo non era altro che il frutto di un malinteso. Per cominciare, non era stato Dexel a cadere sulla Terra la notte prima, ma solo la creatura che, per il popolo degli hicannum, era un protettore. Dexel viveva con la sua famiglia sui monti già da mesi e, quando dal cielo arrivò il loro protettore con la navicella a forma di uovo, il bambino si infilò là dentro per schiacciare un pisolino com'era abituato a fare nel loro pianeta natio. In ogni caso, non importava quanto fosse essenziale per gli hicannum il loro protettore, un essere androide creato per la salvaguardia della prole, Hank lo fece mettere sotto sequestro al DEO: difficilmente lo avrebbero riavuto.  
In quanto a Dexel, lui e i suoi genitori se ne sarebbero andati a breve: Hank aveva promesso che li avrebbe aiutati ad ambientarsi in città, invece di rifugiarsi sui monti.

Alex si affacciò al vetro della camera infermieristica chiuso da una tenda color panna. C'era uno spiraglio, a destra, e spiava al suo interno. Era stata là a guardarla da quando le diedero un sedativo per operarla al braccio. Quando la vide muoversi, decise di entrare.  
«Ehi», le sorrise, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta, disponendo le braccia a conserte.  
«Ehi», replicò Maggie scuotendo la testa ancora confusa, mettendosi seduta su lettino. Alex chiuse la porta e andò subito ad aiutarla, reggendole il braccio ingessato e portandole la fascia per tenerne il peso.  
Si scrutarono a vicenda con attenzione, intanto che glielo infilava dietro il collo.  
Maggie se lo guardò, facendo una smorfia con le labbra. «Immagino che dovrò chiedere un permesso al lavoro».  
Alex non rispose, scrutandola ancora, prendendo respiro e, un po' agitata, mettendo le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Stava per parlare, ma l'altra la interruppe:  
«Lei come sta? Supergirl, intendo, sta bene?».  
Annuì. «Sì», sorrise, «Sì, si è ripresa in fretta, lei era… molto stanca», abbassò lo sguardo impacciato e poi finalmente prese un po' di coraggio, guardandola negli occhi. «Grazie per averla salvata, per aver… aver salvato mia sorella».  
Maggie si tirò indietro con la testa, spalancando gli occhi. « _Cosa_ … Stai dicendo che Supergirl… Kara… Kara è Supergirl, tua sorella?».  
Nel vedere la sua espressione sorpresa, Alex non poté fare a meno di ridere. «Beh, adesso sai perché non ho una relazione con lei».  
«Oh, ho frainteso… Dovresti trovarti una ragazza vera, Danvers».  
Lei si lasciò andare a una risata sarcastica, roteando gli occhi. «Un po' come fai tu, una ragazza nuova ogni tanto».  
«Perché no?!», sorrise.  
«Perché no…?! Che trascuri nei tuoi giorni liberi per passare del tempo con un'altra donna e qualche alieno».  
«Sì» annuì, «Beh, non era una cosa seria… comunque, oggi non ero con lei, abbiamo rotto ieri sera».  
« _Oh_ », Alex schiuse le labbra, cambiando espressione. «Non lo sapevo, mi dispiace che con lei non abbia funzionato», si girò, sbattendo una mano sul pantalone.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, speso da Maggie, con un sorriso perenne sulle labbra, per ponderare la curiosa reazione di Alex. «Ti dispiace?», le domandò, infine.  
Alex sospirò, girandosi di nuovo verso di lei, con uno scatto. «Proprio no», sibilò con decisione e affondò le labbra nelle sue, portando la mano destra dietro la nuca, nei suoi capelli scuri.

Kara uscì dalla sua camera, forzando le gambe che ancora le facevano un po' male. Hank passò lì davanti e la guardò con curiosità intanto che camminava, facendole notare che il rossetto rosso le si era sbavato via. Imbarazzata, provvide a toglierselo immediatamente con una manica. Dexel l'aspettava a pochi metri, nel corridoio ben illuminato. Si avvicinò e, sorridendo, gli poggiò una mano sulla testa per una carezza, scompigliandogli i ricci neri.  
«Adesso te ne vai, eh?».  
Lui annuì e sforzò un sorriso, poco prima di tornare serio. «Ti devo dire una cosa».  
«Dimmi».  
Lui si guardò attorno e, assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessuno, parlò: « _Lei lo sa_ ».  
I genitori lo chiamarono e lui corse via, saltando in braccio a sua madre, mentre Kara lo guardava a bocca aperta, sovrappensiero. Lei lo sapeva. Lena sapeva che lei era Supergirl.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Scritta a novembre 2016, è la mia prima fan fiction nel fandom di Supergirl e ci sono particolarmente affezionata, per questo la ripropongo anche in questo sito nonostante sia "vecchia".   
> Spero piaccia ~ 


End file.
